


Of History and Hookups

by SinPark



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chan, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, He just comes in at the end, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan/Others, Minho's not involved in the sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, You Have Been Warned, kind of, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/pseuds/SinPark
Summary: The stress of homework on top of their schedules gets to Hyunjin, so Chan offers to make schoolwork a little more enjoyable for him.





	Of History and Hookups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triplebang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/gifts).



> You're totally welcome to leve me hate, but please be gentle as this is my first time posting smut. So like. I dunno. Don't scream at me please.  
> Also, I feel like the tags make it seem more hardcore than it is, so just know that a lot of what I tagged is there, but it's not very extreme. Like slut shaming. It's not so much shaming as it is Hyunjin just calling Chan a slut because it gets him off.

Hyunjin hummed in contentment. He’d never enjoyed homework so much; always dreaded it daily. Over several weeks it became such a point of stress that Chan felt the need to approach him on it.

“Would it be alright if I helped you?” the blonde asked one evening, when they were alone in Chan’s room.

Hyunjin sighed. “It’s not the material, hyung. I understand everything. I just hate doing it on top of memorizing lines and choreo, recording, filming, going on shows. It’s just too much.” He shook his head, brows knit tightly.

“That’s not the kind of help I meant,” Chan drawled, easing closer to the brunette step by step. “What if hyung could make it easier for you? More...enjoyable?”

He cupped Hyunjin’s face in one hand and placed the other on his broad shoulder, moving in to mouth at the younger’s neck and jaw. Hyunjin blinked. Sure, they’d messed around a little before, but it was usually planned much more in advance than this. Still, if Chan wanted to do him a favor, he’d take the opportunity.

“Wanna go get your books, baby?” Chan asked once he finished leaving a tiny red spot just below Hyunjin’s ear.

Hyunjin nodded, as he didn’t trust his mouth to hold in the breathy whines that wanted to crawl out from his throat.

Chan let go, allowing the boy to head out of the room. Hyunjin combed his hand through his hair as he darted into his own bedroom to dig through his backpack. A sigh escaped his lips as his mind wandered.

_The fuck am I doing? Is this even okay? What’s Chan trying to do?_

He grabbed his notebook and the sheet of history review questions he’d barely started on before the bell rang at last period. He frowned at the pages. History had always been his least-favorite class, as teachers seemed to go over the save handful of topics each year. 

When Hyunjin re-entered Chan’s bedroom, things looked much different. Well, not really. The most obvious change being that Chan was now shirtless, but also on his knees under the desk. Hyunjin tilted his head, unsure.

“Uh....” Hyunjin murmured. “What is going on?”

“Don’t ask questions. Start your homework,” Chan instructed. His tone left no room for discussion, not that Hyunjin really wanted to talk right now, but it did have the effect of taking away his control of the situation. Hyunjin much preferred being told what to do than actually initiating anything, and Chan always made sure to keep that in mind any time they felt like messing around.

Hyunjin pouted, but sat in the rolling chair nonetheless, setting himself up and fully equipped with pencils, an eraser, the packet, and his notes from class. He hesitated to roll the chair forward, consequently trapping Chan in the space below, but the elder must have grown impatient, pulling him close to the base of the chair after a couple seconds.

He tried to ignore the elder’s presence between his knees and read over the packet. Chan made no noise at all, which allowed Hyunjin to focus for the first minute or two.

_Why did Alexander the Great have to be so great? If he would’ve just been satisfied with life, he’d have saved me so much time. Oh!_

Hyunjin startled when he felt a mouth on his crotch. He stilled completely,debating what to do.

“Hyung,” he tried, but Chan cut him off.

“Keep working,” the elder breathed against his clothed cock.

Hyunjin nodded, though he knew Chan couldn’t see, then shakily answered the third question on the worksheet, where he’d left off during school. A whine escaped his lips when he felt Chan pulling down his zipper, struggling just to the point that Hyunjin guesses he’d used his teeth.

“Lift off the chair.”

He whimpered but obeyed, cursing himself for being so vocal so soon. The blonde tugged his pants and underwear down to his ankles before gently nudging the other back into his seat.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin gasped as Chan took his half-hard cock into his hands.

“You’re going to follow one rule, Jinnie,” the elder said.

“Yes, hyung?” Hyunjin asked, voice unsteady.

“Don’t move.”

He loved the way Chan spoke to him; never coddled asking if every single thing was okay. He trusted Hyunjin to stop him if he felt uncomfortable at any point, and Hyunjin trusted him to back off when he said to.

With that, Chan spit into his palm and lathered Hyunjin’s length in it, stroking him to full hardness before taking him in his mouth completely. The tip of Hyunjin’s cock almost scraped the back of his throat.

Hyunjin let out a pathetic moan as he forced himself not to thrust forward or take Chan’s hair in his hand to fuck his throat. He wanted to be good; not break any rules.

The elder pulled off momentarily to give him a warning.

“I’ll reward you once you finish,” he promised. “But if you move, or stop working, I’ll leave.”

“What if the others-?”

“I told them you needed a quiet place to study. They won’t come in,” Chan interrupted. “Remember, I said no questions.”

“Yes, hyung,” Hyunjin said, so quiet he could hardly her himself.

Hyunjin released a sigh in an attempt to calm down, but said no more as Chan went back to cockwarming him while he scribbled away as fast as he could. He wanted that reward.

Maybe ten minutes later, Chan began to suck at the younger’s cock. Hyunjin whined as the elder swirled his tongue over the underside of his length, barely anything at all but enough to get him going. Hyunjin gripped one side of the desk to stop himself from pushing into Chan’s throat.

Chan didn’t do too much more, only massaging his thigh every once in a while, or sucking a little harder. Hyunjin struggles to think clearly as he scribbled down answer after answer, letting out small whines every couple minutes. He bit his tongue to keep from being too loud, for fear one of the others might come in to check what the noise was.

What felt like an hour passed, but the clock on the desk told him only twenty minutes went by. Hyunjin groaned, very ready to relieve himself, and hoping to do it in Chan’s mouth.

“I’m done,” Hyunjin said in a high whine. “You’re fucking terrible.”

He rolled away from the desk to let Chan out.

“You know you loved it,” the blonde argued, coming to rest his hands at Hyunjin’s slim waist.

Hyunjin hummed; eyes slipping shut. For a moment, he wondered if Chan was this way with the others he usually played with. Hyunjin had only recently come into the mix of discreet handjobs in the studio, facefucking in the dressingrooms, and the rare times they’d have any actual sex. He knew Chan did this sort of thing the most, and almost always turned to Changbin or Minho before he’d come to Hyunjin or Woojin. An idea fluttered through his mind at the thought.

“You’re desperate for a good fuck, aren’t you, hyung?” he said cockily.

Chan tilted his head in shock. Hyunjin continues when the elder gives no response.

“You just wanna be dicked down so bad, huh? Let me guess, Minho and the other hyungs are tired of your neediness, so you had to come to me, didn’t you?”

He pet Chan’s tousled curls before standing from the chair and motioned for Chan to get up as well. Once he’d gotten to his feet, Hyunjin shoved him onto his bed, clambering on top of him instantly to tear his jeans and underwear off in one go. He slid his hand up to pinch at one of Chan’s nipples, earning a little squeak of pleasure.

“Don’t you think you’re acting a little inappropriately? Coming onto your younger members now because of how thirsty you are?” He slapped Chan’s exposed thigh. He jumped at the sting.

“That’s not-“

“But it is.”

Hyunjin grabbed Chan’s ankles and pulled him close, so he now rested just between Chan’s legs.

“Why did you do it then? Why’d you want my cock in your mouth?”

Hyunjin knew the elder really had just wanted to do him a favor, but he’d already turned the situation so far around that his hyung couldn’t form any kind of response. He spat on his hand and prodded Chan’s hole with a slick finger. Chan moaned so loud he sounded like a hooker.

“Because you’re so hot, Jinnie!” Chan gasped. “Especially when you’re all sweaty after dance practice. Every time I see you like that, I imagine you getting all sweaty because you fucked me.”

Hyunjin smirked at that. “You got under that desk because you wanted me hard enough to bend you over it, right?”

Chan nodded fervently as Hyunjin stuck in a second finger, searching around for Chan’s sweet spot. When the elder jolted, he knew he’d found it, and pressed against it with every stretch.

Whines dripped from the elder’s lips like a faucet that hadn’t been turned off all the way, one coming out every other second, sometimes followed by a small gasp.

“Please, Jinnie, more.”

Hyunjin shrugged and thrust two more fingers in at once. Chan yelped at the intrusion, but soon his cries of discomfort melted into moans, face scrunched up at the sensation. Hyunjin pulled the digits out.

“Get up,” he snarled.

“W-what?”

Hyunjin slapped a hand across Chan’s erection, causing the elder to sit ramrod straight.

“You fucking heard me, Chris.”

The use of his English name seemed to shock him into compliance as Chan stood up. Hyunjin tugged his chin up in a tight grip, forcing Chan to meet his eyes. He spat in the elder’s mouth and manhandled him to the desk, bending him over its edge. Hyunjin grinned, knowing this position would trap Chan’s cock against the wood.

“Spread yourself like a good little bitch.”

Chan obeyed with a grunt, reaching behind him to spread his cheeks apart, revealing his puckered hole.

Hyunjin used his own precum to slick himself and Chan up before thrusting in, giving the blonde no time to adjust. He held Chan’s hips against the desk when he tried to chase Hyunjin’s cock.

“You really are filthy,” he commented. “When was the last time you got fucked?”

“Hyunjin,” Chan groaned. “Just fuck me, please,” he begged.

Instead, the younger halted completely, bending over to get real close to Chan’s ear.

“When I ask you something, you answer. Got it, Channie?”

Chan keened and nodded.

“Yes s-sir!” He stuttered as Hyunjin thrust into him with a newfound energy.

“Then answer, you cunt!”

“Ah! Chang-bin, ah, Changbin ate me out last night, then fucked me.”

“Who’s better?”

“Huh?”

Hyunjin pounded Chan’s ass, shifting their position back a step so he could jack the elder off as Chan relied on his own arms to support his weight on the desk.

The younger slapped his ass twice. “Who’s a better lay, bitch?”

“Mmph!” Chan screamed into his arm as Hyunjin hit his prostate with every thrust. “You are! Jinnie, oh fuck, you fuck me so good!”

“How good?” Hyunjin growled into his ear, tangling a hand into the elder’s hair and tugging to crane Chan’s neck back, suckling bruises into it.

“Better than any of the others ever have!” He moaned when Hyunjin tugged on his dick faster. “You’re so good, ah, J-Jinnie! You fuck so deep, deeper than Woojin,” he whined. And you taste so good in my mouth, I’d suck you all day if you let me!”

“Damn right you would. What kind of person does that, hmm?”

“S-slut.”

“So what does this make you?”

“Dirty slut, Jinnie, I’m your dirty fucking slut! You could take me anytime you wanted and I’d let you fuck me! Oh, god, I’d suck you in the studio, the shower, anywhere you wanted me.”

Chan shuddered as he released, quickly pushing Hyunjin’s papers to the floor as his cum splattered onto the desk.

Hyunjin shoved him down and held Chan’s hands behind his back. “Eat it.”

They both knew Hyunjin just wanted to prove his point. Chan really was the dirtiest. He wanted everything wet and messy and rough, always swallowed, and loved to be degraded in every way thinkable.

The blonde obeyed, leaning down to lap up his own cum, eager to please. Hyunjin spilled into Chan, the sight sending him over the edge. He rode out his orgasm inside of the elder.

~***~

“Well,” Chan huffed after Hyunjin had pulled out. “That was fun.”

The younger beamed; a small laugh escaping his lips. “Let me go get you a towel.”

Chan nodded and Hyunjin left the room. When he returned, towel in hand, Minho followed him.

“Do you need something?” Hyunjin asked before opening the door. Minho snatched the towel from his hands and pushed past the younger.

“Wait, hyung!” Hyunjin tried to warn a second too late.

“So, he’s a better fuck than all of us, huh?”

Chan’s jaw dropped.

“Why don’t we test that out all at once sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Thanks to triplebang for technically being my beta.
> 
> Hope my fellow naughty stays enjoyed. Please comment to give any feedback and criticism, I would really love to improve my writing anywhere I can.
> 
> I know it's not the best, but I tried, and overall I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~Prince


End file.
